


Moonlight's Cradle

by SpookyMavis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Badass Armin Arlert, Blood and Gore, Blowjobs, Boys In Love, Cannibalism, Child Neglect, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Is a Little Shit, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fuck the Police, Gentle Sex, Lace Panties, Levi Twins, M/M, Making Love, Multi, My First Fanfic, Pervert Erwin Smith, Rivallie is a smart ass, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Build, Smut, Submissive Eren Yeager, This Is STUPID, Titans, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Zombies, armin stay saying shit, child rape, eren is 14, erwin is the oldest, everyone makes out ok, hes sassy, im going to hell, intersex eren, its not as bad as it seems, mikasa is a bamf, nobody important dies, the twins are 15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMavis/pseuds/SpookyMavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the whole world turns to shit you can always count on Eren Yeager to make it worse;<br/>after losing his mother what's a boy to do? Oh I know lets see how many zombies I can attract ,<br/>while going to an abandoned gas station in the middle of fucking nowhere!<br/>This story follows preteens trying to survive the unforgiving zombie filled world we call home or used to at least.<br/>Where adults mistreat and harm children, where its every man for himself , where nothing is as it seems ;<br/>trust Eren Yeager to make it even worst than it already is ! Also did I mention that the main character half titan.<br/>This here is Moonlights Cradle</p>
<p>  or: The zombie apocalypse au nobody asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight's Cradle

**Author's Note:**

> i really dont know what the fuck im doing  
> All credit for the twin idea goes to undertakerla and pyrogrape their awesome people

All I could think was to run; my legs were aching I just wanted to stop and give up, but I kept going.  
There was a nearing gas station up ahead, I knew if I made it there I would be safe at least.  
But right before I made it to the door I tripped,I could hear their groans getting closer and closer. God why do you hate me!

…

Twins POV 

"How much further " Rivaille whined. 

"Not much further fuckwagon"

I responded, God he could be such a pain.  
We really should have gone together as pack instead of us just going for a supple run.  
Sometimes I wonder why we ever decided to make Eyebrows leader. 

" Fuck you Levi " replied Rivaille 

" No thanks Rivaille, I'd rather eat entire ass, then fuck you" 

" Likewise idiot " smirked Rivaille 

§time skip§

 

We were about half way there when we heard a scream, Running in direction of where it came from we can see a good 6 to 7 zombies surrounding this kid.  
We probably should have left him but their was something compelling about them.  
So we did the only logical thing to do in this situation, I got out my bat, Rivaille copying my action.  
We were getting ready to swing when we heard multiple gunshots.  
We watched as 4 of the 7 fall to the ground. It was a rarity to own your gun unless you were part of the military police; fucking bastards!

As the last 3 started moving even closer towards the kid, I swung knocking the undead bastard back.  
Rivaille smirked as he crashed the two zombies heads together followed by with a sick crack, that boy had always been a sadist. 

"Hey are you alright "

We spoke at the same time. As the kid was starting to get up it was really hard to tell if they were a boy or a girl.  
I don't really know when we started staring at they but it happened.The person standing in front of us was beautiful.I mean absolutely gorgeous.  
Their skin was a beautiful golden brown,their messy unruly hair was the color of dark chocolate, and God their eyes, I couldn't figure it they were blue or green.  
The colors just were there together making them even more beautiful if I squinted,I could see a little gold in there too.  
Looking over at Rivaille he was doing the same. It was then when they started to speak. 

" Ok I don't know what you guys problem is but would you for the love of God stop staring at me, making me feel uncomfortable and shit" 

And to think this kid would be more grateful towards us after saving their shitty little life.  
We should have known that what comes with beauty comes a crappy attitude. 

" You got a name kid "  
It was a moment of of silence before they answered 

" Its Eren "

" So what are you doing out here all by yourself, Eren "

I had hoped I had pronounced it correctly, it sounded a little weird rolling off my tongue but in a pleasant way. 

“ You know what people do to kids out here, don’t ya”

Seriously I wondered why Eren was out here by themselves? Didn’t they know how dangerous it is to be out here alone.  
The world had gone to all hell, after people had started getting sick; it all started when a report of some type of plague hit the news.  
They said it wasn't anything major, and boy, was that a lie.

It all started with the Ebola crisis then another outbreak was reported in Colorado , then everything started to go down hill.  
People were dropping dead, children were dying, havoc permeated throughout the world,hitting the third world countries first,soon spreading to America,the so called land of the free.  
Immigrant from around the world were pillaging through the lands in search of the Containment Walls.  
Every last one of us: scavengers, cannibals, heathens. Children were at the far end of their worries , I remember walking home  
FLASH BACK >>>  
“ Hey Rivaille did you finish your math homework , I’m not staying up tonight to help you”

Before Rivaille could respond a figure of a woman came rushing towards us, as she came closer we were struck with a gravely rotten smell of dying flesh.  
She was covered in blood,at that moment we knew something was wrong.

" Rivaille...... that's not normal, come on let's get the fuck out of here"

" No shit Levi no shit"

 

We could remember the look of horror on Mikasa's face, how desperate.... she’d must had been,

She had gotten home later than us ; something about meeting some girl in class .Annie?  
I think her name was, she was the short girl with the ice blue eyes.  
All i know is that she got Mikasa to smile.  
Something rare these days ; Mikasa was a strong girl but something as horrible as the walking dead was something the stronger person in the world couldn’t handle.  
She was covered in blood and but Annie looked even more cold then ever; her aura was piecing like when you get a splinter but a huge one. 

In our whole entire lives together I knew for a fact we were scared. It was a strange feeling almost reminding us we were mortal , that we could die at any moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Ill probably add more until next time my tumblr is http://spookymavis.tumblr.com/


End file.
